La Tigresse et son Courtisant
by dan-iel241
Summary: Mirajane a invité les filles à jouer à action et vérité, lors soirée entre filles, mais c'est sa sœur qui se trouve dans son collimateur et surtout pour sa correspondance. (En pause)
1. Chapter 1

**La Tigresse et son Courtisant**

 **Ch. 1 : Soirée entre filles**

Le soleil trônait fièrement dans le ciel de Magnolia, toute la ville était grouillant de vie, que ce soit au marché ou la cathédrale, où on célébrait en cette belle journée un baptême.

Mais si le tableau qu'affichait la ville semblait parfait, voir idyllique, il en n'était tous t'autre pour certaines personnes ou devrais dire femmes, qui vivaient dans un calme omniscient. Ces femmes, qui fessaient partir de la guilde de Fairy Tail, semblait bien moribondes, surtout à cause de l'absence de la plupart des garçons, tous comme Happy et Panther Lily et surtout des plus bagarreurs comme Natsu et Grey, qui contribuer (à leur manière) à donner l'ambiance typique de la guilde, était partir pour s'entraîner loin dans l'arrière-pays.

Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant dans tout ça, s'était le fait qu'ils étaient partis du jour au lendemain et qu'ils avaient confié au maître une lettre signé de la main de Luxus et qu'ils s'excusaient pour ne pas les avoir prévenus plutôt. Les réactions à la suite de cette nouvelle, furent diverses, Lucy qui était plus que ravie de ne plus voir Natsu et Happy parasité son logement, Jubia qui pleurer le départ de son ''monsieur Grey'' ou encore Evergreen qui fulminait de colère envers les membres de son équipe pour l'avoir mis de côté.

Mais cette situation ne déranger pas Mirajane, car vu qu'elle occupait du gros de l'entretien du bâtiment et qu'il y avait moins de bagarre, cela fessait qu'elle avait moins de ménage à faire et qu'elle pouvait avoir plus de temps libre et rentre plutôt à la maison.

Mais bien vite, elle aussi fut atteinte du même mal qui accabler les filles, car comme sa sœur, elle s'inquiétait pour Elfmen et pour les autres. Et même si elle ne voulait l'a mette, la présence d'un des garçons en particulier qui lui manquait et elle commençait à ressentir plus en profondeur ce que devait ressentir une femme quand son amoureux était parti au loin.

Cela fessait maintenant trois mois qu'ils étaient parti et durant cette période et depuis près de deux mois qu'il avait une baisse dans les demande de missions, mais à ce que laisse croit Kianna, ce n'était pas aussi pire que durant les deux ans qui ont suivi l'accident, mais les récompenses qui vont avec ne valaient peuchère, ce qui n'encourage pas les filles à les faire et ne les aidaient pas à améliorer leurs conditions, en plus de l'absence du maître Makarov, étant parti pour un voyage de pèche, laissant Mirajane, seul maître à bord.

Car à elles seules, la guilde offrait un tableau bien pitoyable, à telle point que Readers, l'un des rares hommes de la guilde à ne pas être parti, devait aller ailleurs pour trouver de l'inspiration, car tout ce qu'il aurait pu peindre, aurait été une nature morte. Car oui, la situation des filles étaient bien bas, Lucy en plus des missions, fessait en t'autre du gardiennage pour payer ses dépenses, Jubia et Erza semblaient avoir pris un {peu} poids et Evergreen ressemblait à une fleur fané, du seul fait que ces cheveux qui était devenu sèche et terme.

Cette situation aurait de quoi en déprimer plus d'uns, mais il y avait une chose assez mystérieux pour continuellement maintenir la cervelle de la démone en activité, car les agissements d'une des filles retenait son attention, sa propre sœur, Lisanna.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours après le départ de Natsu et des autres, quand un jeudi sa sœur reçu une lettre et depuis elle insistait à chaque jeudi pour l'aller cherchait le courrier, sans pour autant qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit sur le contenu de ces lettres et ce qui avait don de l'énerver. En plus de cela, Lisanna avait mis toutes ses lettres dans un coffret, qui pour son plus grand malheur était fermé par trois serrures, dont un sceau, que seul sa sœur pouvait défaire.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Mira avait imaginé une idée qui lui permettrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, de un, cela déliera la langue de sa sœur et de deux, cela permettra à elle et aux filles de ce changer les idées et d'oublier un temps leurs soucis.

….

 **(6 :30, maison des Strauss.)**

 _«Bon, le souper est fait, la table est mis, comme ça pas de souci si l'une d'elles à un p'tit creux. Lisanna doit sans doute être en train de relire ses lettres. Ah, que je donnerai chère pour connaitre leurs contenus et savoir qui en est l'auteur.»_ Pensa Mirajane en soupirant à cette situation, elle qui est au courant de la moindre rumeur, n'arrivait pas à tirer les vers du nez de sœur.

Peu après avoir prévenu Lisanna que le souper était prêt, elle vit l'arrivée de ses convives.

―Bonsoir les filles.» Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à ses amies.

―Bonsoir Mira et merci pour l'invitation.» Répondit Erza en enlaçant son amie.

Après les avoir fait entré, elle emmena à la cuisine celles qui n'avait pas soupé, tandis que les autres allers s'installaient dans le salon. Puis, on entendit Lisanna descendre l'escalier et se rendant dans la cuisine pour manger, tout en saluant les filles. Après le repas, toutes les filles se retrouvèrent au salon pour écouter le plan que Mirajane avait conçu pour la soirée et c'est en entendant qu'elles joueraient à action et vérité, toutes (Sauf Mira, Erza et Cana) sentir des frissons dans leurs dos, en particulier la sœur de la démone.

Les filles se mirent en cercle et la démone fut la première faire tourner la bouteille et la victime fut au 1er tour, Erza. Courageuse, elle choisit l'action et Mira lui dit de se déguiser en une grand-mère, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher et alla dans la salle de bain, pour en revenir vêtu avec une vielle robe, une paire de lunette, un bonnet et des aiguilles de tricot pour complété le tout et se remet dans le cercle sous les rires de Mira et des autres, mais la démone rit beaucoup moins au 3e tour, quand Cana lui demanda si de temps s'en temps, elle essayait des maillot de bain ultra révélateur, ce qu'elle nia jusqu'à que la divinatrice montra une photo où elle apparaissait dans l'un de ses maillot.

À la vue de cette photo, Mira senti ses joues se rougir, tandis que les filles disaient des propos qui empirait plus ou moins son état, la brune lui proposa un marcher, que la blanche accepta avant même d'entendre de quoi il en retournait.

Après que Cana ait obtenu un rabais de 75% sur l'alcool vendu à la guilde et que la tenancière avait repris son calme, Mira refit tourner la bouteille, Lisanna pria sa bonne étoile pour ne pas être la prochaine victime de sa sœur et par chance, c'est sur Evergreen que s'arrêta la bouteille.

Cette dernière du expliquer comment son frère a été retrouver transformer en statue de pierre après le saccage du parc Ryûzetsu Land qu'avait commis Natsu. (Voir oav n.5) Evergreen avoua qu'elle c'était passé, de sa sortie avec Elfman et qu'elle l'avait transformé en pierre pour qu'on ne croît pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais LIsanna y mit de son grain de sel :

―Tu sais, si tu à des sentiments pour mon frère, ne les caches pas, surtout que je n'serai pas contre que devienne ma belle-sœur.» Fini-elle en riant un peu, ayant réussi à mettre son amie dans l'embarra.

2 tours ensuite et on retrouve Reby en couche sur les genoux d'Erza, après avoir demandé son choix à Lucy et qu'elle a décidé de dire la vérité et aussitôt son interlocutrice lui posa sa question :

―Comment voit-tu Natsu?»

Levant la tête vers le plafond, elle dit :

―Comme… un frère.

―Un frère, comment ça?» Demanda Reby.

―Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas le plus brillant des garçons et il pense surtout à se battre, mais il est honnête et il est là dans les moments difficiles et je pourrais peut-être en faire le parrain de mes futures enfants.

―Et qui serait la marraine?

―Pour être franc, j'ai pensé à toi, Reby.» Et sur ces mots, Reby sauta dans les bras de Lucy et les larmes aux yeux, elle lui dit qu'elle sera la marraine de ses futures enfants et tous les deux se mirent à la pleuré dans les bras de l'autre, sous les regardes et les rires des filles.

Après que tous ce petit monde aient reprit leurs calmes, Lucy fit tourner à son tour la bouteille. La transformiste pria autant qu'elle put, mais elle dut finalement se prêter au jeu, quand la bouteille s'arrêta en pointant vers elle. Courageuse malgré tout, elle choisit la vérité, fessant plus confiance en la blonde quant vers sa sœur.

Alors que Lucy allait poser sa question, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, se mit à résonner. Lisanna en profita pour échapper à son futur interrogatoire et alla voir qui se trouvait à la porte.

― Que puis pour vous?» Demanda poliment Lisanna, au livreur se tentant devant l'entrée.

― Bonsoir miss, je suis bien chez les Strauss?

― Oui, c'est pourquoi?

― J'ai un coli et une lettre pour Lisanna Strauss.

― C'est moi.» Dit-elle, puis le livreur lui donna le coli et la lettre et reparti après que Lisanna ait rempli les papiers.

Lisanna referma la porte et se retourna pour voir en face d'elle sa sœur et n'ayant pas d'issus, elle abandonna l'idée de lui résister et se fit raccompagner dans le salon, où ses amies ne se gênèrent pas de la bombarder de questions.

― Tien, tien, qu'est-ce que tu nous apporte l'a!» Demanda Lucy en voyant le coli que tenait Lisanna, alors qu'elle se plaçait au centre de la pièce, se demandant où était passé Wendy et Carla, puis on entendit des pas descendre l'escalier et apparu la jeune Wendy accompagner de Carla, tenant toutes les deux le coffret dans lequel se trouvait les lettres du correspondent de Lisanna. Elle foudroya du regarde sa sœur, cette dernière répliqua en lui disant, que ce n'été pas juste, qu'elle ne parle pas aux filles et à elle de son histoire de correspondance. Voyant que les filles c'étaient rangé du côté de sa démone de sœur, elle soupira, pris la lettre du coli, l'ouvrir et commença à le lire.

 _«Très chère Tigresse, cela fait maintenant quelques mois que je vous fait part des sentiments que j'ai à votre égard, sans vous permettre de répondre à mes lettres. C'est pour cela que je vous invite cordialement, à venir me rencontrer lors du carnaval qui aura lieu à Crocus d'ici trois semaines et j'espère vous y voir là-bas._

 _Très aimablement, votre courtisant._

 _P.S. : Vous n'aurait point besoin de me chercher, c'est moi qui vous trouverait.»_

Après avoir fini sa lecture, ladite la tigresse leva les yeux et contempla la réaction des filles, la plupart avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Cana rirait en tenant un mini-barris de bière dans ses bras, Erza était rouge comme tomate et Mirajane était parti dans un autre monde, un monde rempli de petits enfants aux cheveux blanc, qui l'appelaient tour à tour tata Mira.

Lisanna, malgré le fait qu'elle a dû dévoiler son secret aux filles, elle ne put que rire de leurs réactions à toutes. Après que tout le monde se soit calmé, les filles discutaient avec Lisanna pour la convainque d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Quand elle finit par accepter, non sans exprimer ses doutes à propos de ce rendez-vous, mais Erza la rassura, en lui disant fièrement qu'elle et les autres seraient là pour la protégé, si il y avait un problème. Et sous ses mots, Mirajane proposa de tenir une réunion à fairy hill pour demain et mettre sur pied un plan pour cette future nuit de carnaval.


	2. Chapter 2

Le plan

Le carnaval battait son plein, les rues étaient animées par une foule énorme. On voyait défilé des étoffes, des costumes, des masques et des tenus à la sois farfelus et excentriques. Les femmes rivalisaient de charmes et de beautés, faisant tourner bien des têtes. Et parmi ses beautés, se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux blancs. Elle portait une robe blanche qui laissait ses épaules dénudé, une étoffe en satin blanc fessait office de ceinture qui se resserrait sous sa poitrine et un décolleté laissant voir le haut de sa généreuse poitrine.

― Alors Lisanna du n'a pas le craque?» Demanda la femme qui lui tenait compagnie.

― Oui ça va Wen…

― C'est Véronique, Lis', Véronique!

― Pardon Véro, mais c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à croire, que tu sois devenu une adulte.» Dit Lisanna à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

― C'est bien vrai, mais c'est quand même fou qu'avec cette potion à fait de la petite fille que j'ai tait une splendide brunette aux yeux gris. Mais… dommage que je vais redevenir une petit fille dès demain matin.» Soupira-elle à l'idée de redevenir une petite fille quand l'opération sera finie.

― Ne sois triste, dit-toi que dans 5 – 6 ans, tu seras devenu aussi belle que Mira.

― Merci, tu as raison. Et je ne dois pas oublier le plan que nos généraux Erza et Mira ont conçu.» Se dit-elle en repensant à ce qui avait convenu pour ce jour-là.

(Deux semaine plus tôt)

Cela fessait presque d'une semaine que la transformiste animal avait reçu son invitation pour le carnaval et que sa grande sœur lui avait demandé d'apprendre aux filles la magie de transformation, tandis que Mira et Erza échafaudaient un plan dans le bureau du maître.

Alors que tout le monde vaquaient à leurs occupations, Erza les appelaient depuis le bureau et leurs dit de venir la rejoindre en haut. Montant vers le 2ème étage, elles furent reçues d'une façon… très spéciale.

― Bien à vous les filles, placez-vous autour de la carte, qu'on vous explique notre plan.

― Heu… Mira, tu ne crois pas que vous enfaites un peu trop tous les deux, en vous habillant en généraux?

Pas du tout et maintenant, placez-vous et écoutez ce que va nous dire Erza.» S'exclama Mira, avant de cédait la parole à la mage aux armures.

― Merci Mira. Bon les filles, comme vous le savez, d'ici deux semaines, nous iront avec Lisanna au carnaval pour assurer ses arrières pendant sa rencontre avec son courtisant. Kinana et Cana, vous vous occuperiez de tenir une échoppe sur la place du marché. Depuis cette emplacement, vous surveillerez Lisanna et nous prévenir si quelqu'un aborde Lisanna et l'emmène avec lui.

― Je veux bien Erza, mais sans la télépathie de Warren, je ne vois pas comment prévenir et communiquer avec tout le monde.» Argumenta Cana. «On devra utiliser des dispositifs de communication pour rester en contact, alors la discrétion!

― C'est vrai Erza! Comment veux-tu qu'on soit discret sans qu'on nous remarque et qui nous que ce courtisans n'a pas de complice qui pourrait le tenir informer de nos mouvements!» Rajouta Lucy, qui doutait comme les autres de cette partie du plan, pour ne pas dire du plan en lui-même.

― On avaient pensé à ça, les filles!» Dit Mira, pour sortir d'un classeur une boîte et montrant son contenu au groupe. « Avec ça!

― Une boucle d'oreilles, c'est… une face grande-sœur?

― Pas du tout, grâce à ça et à ce petit appareille, on pourra communiquer par la penser. Tu veux bien leurs expliquer Erza?

― Bien sûr. Alors comme vous a dit Mira, on pourra rester en contact les unes des autres par la penser avec ces boucles d'oreilles. Ils sont connecté avec cette appareille, mais pour qu'il soit optimale, il faut le placer très haut, ce qui m'a mène à la suite. Reby, Carla vous avaient peur des hauteurs?

― Non, pourquoi?» Répondirent les deux concernés.

― Et bien, qu'en plus de l'échoppe, on a louez une montgolfière pour le carnaval et en de l'appareille, vous disposerez d'un radar et d'un émetteur, ce qui vous permettra de connaitre la position de toutes et de nous tenir informer de tous ce qui se passe. Et vous auraient des longues-vues, des jumelles et de quoi vous tenir au chaud.

― Et moi, je vais faire quoi.

― Toi Wendy, tu vas escorter Lisanna jusqu'à la place du marché et puis te placera du côté ouest de la pllace et tu la suivras au loin et du nous informera sur tous ce qui se passe. Tu prendras l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Tu es capable de faire ça Wendy?

― Oui, mais dès que je reçois un coup, je reprenant mon apparence normal.

― C'est vrai, cela compliquerait notre plan si tu venais à redevenir la petite fille que tu es Wendy.» La petit Wendy commença à déprimé pour son manque de maîtrise, puis elle senti se faire enlacer dans les bras de la rousse, cette dernière lui disait qu'elle avait déjà une solution. La démone sortir du bureau, une fiole de couleur rose.

― Qu'es que c'est?» Demanda la chasseuse de dragon.

― Une potion pouvant te faire vieillir de 10 ans.

― Pour de vrai!» S'écria Wendy, tandis que Reby émettait des doutes sur l'efficacité de la dit potion.

― C'est vrai, i chance sur 3 que la potion ne marche pas sur Wendy, de plus, si tu la bois maintenant, Wendy, les gens de la Magnolia pourrait se poser des questions et quelqu'un pourrait découvrit le poteau rose. C'est pour ça que toi, Reby et Cana partirent de guilde durant 4 jours et vous cachez dans la forêt de l'est et si la potion ne marche pas, vous pourrait utiliser la magie décrit dans ce grimoire.

La démone passa le livre à la mage des mots, qui l'ouvrir et lut les pages consacrer au sort.

― C'est assez vieux comme magie, mais j'arriverais sans peint à invoquer le sort.» Termina Reby, puis Cana proposa de faire passer Wendy pour sa lointaine cousine, ce que tout le monde même Wendy à prouva.

(Retour au présent)

― On peut que notre deux généraux en herbe on mit le parquet pour cette soirée.

― (Ça tu peux le dire, Lisanna.)

 _―_ Carla, c'est toi!

― (Les filles, communiqué par la pensée, pas de vive voix _._ )» Sermonna l'exceed blanche, tandis que les deux concernées, se rendirent compte de leur erreur, se corrigèrent immédiatement.

― (Pardon, Carla!)

― (là c'est mieux. Et pour info, il vous reste une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver à la place du marché.)

― (Merci Carla, dit tu peux nous passer Reby pour qu'elle nous dit comme ça se passe avec les autres?)

― (Ça va soit, c'est à son tour de s'occuper des transmissions.) Reby, c'est pour toi, notre tigresse veut savoir à propos du reste du groupe.

― D'accord, prend ma place, je vais répondre. (Alors les filles, par qui je commence?)

― (D'abord, dit-nous comment ça se passe là-haut?)

― (Très bien Véro, la vue est magnifique d'ici, tout t'ait tranquille avec les communications, la seule chose qu'on peut se plaindre, c'est qu'il fait un peu froid là-haut. Mais passons, voici pour vous les dernières nouvelles. Pour commencer, du côté de Kinana et de Cana, les affaires vont très bien, notamment grâce à notre diseuse de bonne aventure et à son costume de gitane, à chaque client qui passe, c'est un ou deux verres de vendu, tellement qu'elles vont en manquer de alcool.)

― (Au moins, on ne pourra pas blâmer Cana de trop boire.) Répondit Véro, qui rire un peu suivi après de Lisanna. Puis Véronique (Wendy) demanda ce qui se passe du Jubia.

― (Eh bien, elle attentant que tu viens la rejoindre du côté nord de la place et tu n'oublies pas, que toi et Sandra vous vous fait passer pour des sœurs jumelle.)

― (Je n'oublierais pas.)

― (Bon, ensuite tu côté de Lucy alias Tom et d'Evergreen alias Anzio, ils discutent dans un café à opposer de vous, à l'est. Et au sud, Mira et Erza sous les trais d'un couple de quinquagénaire, Erza l'homme et Mira la femme, monsieur Archibald et madame Maria Galant.) Dit Reby avant de rire un bon coup, alors que Lisanna et Véro se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

― (Il faut dire qu'Erza et grande-sœur ont bataillé durant une semaine pour savoir qui jouerait qui dans leur duo. Et au final, c'est Mira qui a pris le rôle de la femme, en battant sa rivale dans un concours de cuisine, je dois dire Mira c'est surpassé avec ses plats, miam.)

― Lisanna regarde, on arrive à la place du marché.» Véro saisis son amie par son épaule et lui montra du doigt la grande fontaine qui orné la place.

― Oui, je la voix. (Bon bien à plus Reby, je recontacterais plus trad.)

― (Ok, à temps tôt.)

Descendant un escalier, elles aperçu l'étale de Cana et Kinana, ces dernières fit signe à La blanche, qui comprit qu'elles gardaient un œil sur elle. Les saluant, Lisanna et son escorte continuèrent juste qu'à la fontaine, où Véro se sépara de son amie pour s'en aller rejoindre Sandra.

Lisanna pour sa part, s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, trempa sa main dans l'eau, admirant son reflet, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était très belle et elle se disait de remercier les filles pour l'avoir embellie. Elle aurait continué à admirer son reflet, si ce n'avait était d'une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle fut saisi de peur à la vue de l'homme masqué qui se tenait devant elle.

― N'ayez pas peur, belle tigresse, chez moi votre courtisant.

― Cana, regarde!

― Oui, je sais. (Reby, je voix notre homme.)

― (Le courtisant! À quoi il ressemble.)

― (Il porte un masque rectangulaire qui recouvre tout son visage, vêtu tous de noir avec un bandana noir qui recouvre ses cheveux et une cape également noir. Et il semble avoir convaincu Lisanna de le suivre et ils partent vers ouest, prévient les autres que l'opération commence.)


End file.
